Distintos Mundos
by mirtita
Summary: Esta es una historia inventada por mi con hechos y personajes propios, y que al principio no aparecerá ningún personaje de Naruto pero después aparecerá uno de nuestro principal protagonista, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**DISTINTOS MUNDOS**

**Introducción.**

Hace miles de años atrás, cuando en un mudo yacía solamente la lucha entre criaturas d diferentes tipos, cuando la humanidad carecía de existencia, cuando lo único importante era el acabar con los demás y el sobrevivir; apareció un mago sumamente poderoso llamado Shao Nomazeky, quien junto con otros tres magos y sus creaciones conocidas como las Criaturas Mágicas, juzgaron a esas criaturas separándolos en Distintos Mundos. Naciendo así el mundo Animal, Fantasmal y Helbert; y consiguiendo así la paz y prosperidad entre las criaturas que en ellas existen.

Hasta hoy en día esos mundos siguen en paz y armonía, dependiendo del Mundo Mágico, mundo en donde viven las criaturas Mágicas y el Mago que los creó. Pero para dicha paz continuara existía una condición que cada mudo debería cumplir.

Cada cinco años un grupo de personas representaría a cada mundo en una lucha por proteger a los suyos, personas con cualidades especiales, personas que darían la vida por salvar lo que les pertenece, personas que se hacen llamar _**"Kunokquianos"**_

Bueno esa es la introducción a la historia que yo misma invente, con hechos y personajes completamente originales; y que espero que le sea interesante y de su agrado.

Y le comento que esta es la primera historia que subo, así que pido ayuda pues creo que la necesito XD…

Y sin más que decir me despido y espero al menos un comentario XD

Bye, bye


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. I: "El Kunokqui comienza"**

En la nación celestial, dentro del clan más poderoso existente, el clan Nomazaky, una casona en forma de dragón empieza a brillar, cosa que el líder de ese condominio nota desde el cuarto en donde se encuentra.

-El Kudokqui está empezando- dice un moreno de cabello negro con una vestimenta de color blanco y con unos ojos muy particular de ese clan, unos ojos de tonada gris algo plateado.

-Así es, prepárate que iremos a buscar al primer elegido ni bien su libro lo encuentre- le responde y a la vez le ordena el líder con casi los mismos rasgos que el otro (su primo) solo que con una vestimenta negra y unos ojos gris plateado más oscuros.

Mientras que en otro lado en un bosque muy tranquilo estaba un niño con un libro color amarillo y una criatura muy extraña, que trataba de explicarle al chico lo sucedido.

-Y bueno eso es lo que pasó, y de eso se trata todo esto- narraba ese ser aún desconocido.

-¿Ah?. Ay perdón es que me distraje jejeje…- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y sobándose la cabeza -¿de qué hablábamos?. ¡Ah! Sí, de uqe mi nombre es Ritchar y tu eres…- volvió a decir por décima octava vez a lo que la criatura solo suspiro y cubrió su cara con una de sus manos.

-Bien… mmmm- volvió a suspirar- mi nombre es Kaila y soy una Cainil, específicamente de rayo- dijo la criatura de apariencia pequeña de unos veinte centímetro de largo que volaba, tenía unas pequeñas alas a los costados de la cabeza y una cola de unos veinticinco centímetro aparte de la medida del cuerpo y es de color amarillo así como el rayo.

-Aaaaah…, y ¿qué es un Cainil?- pregunta Ritchar- y para ser más preciso, ¿de dónde provienes?, ¿porqué estás aquí?, ¿qué quieres conmigo? y ¿qué es este libro?- volvió a preguntar por décima novena vez.

-¿Eh?...- volvió suspirar pero esta vez mucho más pesado que la ultima -¿Reik, cuándo vas a aparecer?- exclama Kaila.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Reik el líder del clan Nomazaky?- dice sobresaltado.

-Si, ya te lo he dicho más de diez veces-

-Ah ¿si?... jejeje… es que me distraigo con cualquier cosa y a veces no te escucho- dice entre risitas.

-No hace falta que lo digas ya me di cuenta-

-¿Enserio? … jeje creo que si jeje…-

-Bueno, volveré e empezar de nuevo pero esta vez escúchame… ¿Uh?- voltea rápidamente con expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el chico notando la preocupación de su compañera.

-Ese aroma..-

-¿De qué aroma hablas?- pregunto nuevamente tratando de sentirlo- yo no huelo nada-

-Es un Carnoyac- le aclara ella.

-¿Un carnoyac?-

-Sí, una criatura enemiga del mundo Mágico y de todos nosotros- responde.

-Ya veo, mmmm… por lo tanto también nuestro ¿no es así?- le dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Así es. Existe muchos Carnoyac dependientemente de cada elemento a igual que nosotros, esos seres tratan de apoderarse de nuestros libros mágicos para absorber nuestros poderes con el fin de volverse más fuerte- explica la Cainil.

-Eso lo entiendo pero ¿porqué quieren volverse más fuerte o quién los manda a hacer eso, y con qué objetivo?- vuelve a interrogar.

-Eso es algo que no lo sé, es que ellos aparecieron recién en el Kunokqui pasado y Reik no nos a dicho nada sobre el tema- vuelve a explicar.

-¿Kunokqui?, ¿y qué es eso?- dice con cara de desinformado.

Toma aire y dice- ¡aprende a no distraerte y a escuchar a los demás cuando te hablan de algo importante como esto, y sabrás de que te hablo!- grita la criatura ya cansada.

-Bu-bueno, pero no te enojes- le dice muy sorprendido por la manera que le gritó.

En ese instante escuchan un ruido entre las ramas, y ven unos ojos rojos sangra de entre la oscuridad, podían escuchar como la criatura reía entre los árboles.

-Ja,ja… te encontré- dijo el extraño ser saltando sobre Ritchar.

-Cuidado- grita Kaila que a la vez se entrepone, recibiendo un golpe por parte del carnoyac.

-¡Kailas!- grita el joven corriendo hacia ella- ¿estás bien?- pregunta él preocupado y revisándola.

-Si, estoy bien- responde tratando de no preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Jajaja… tonta Cainil. Tú mocoso, entrégame ese libro ahora mismo- ordenó- o acabaré con ella- amenazó señalándola.

-¡No!- contestó Kaila volando apenas- aunque te lo entregue igual acabarás conmigo cuando absorbas la magia de mi libro- exclamó.

-¿Eh?, pero ¿qué aremos?- preguntó mirándola- ni siquiera sé como combatir estas cosas, es más apenas sé que existen pero solo porque tú me lo dijiste- agregó Ritchar.

-Pues, ¡piensa en algo!- gritó la pequeña.

En eso la criatura saltó sobre ellos, estos mismo al ver lo que hizo solo se limitaron a correr y a gritar. En un momento lograron perderse de su vista y se escondieron detrás de un árbol, cerca de una cascada.

-Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- interrogó cansado de tanto correr.

-No lo sé, mejor trata de idear algo- le contestó la misma.

-¿Y cómo?, ya te lo dije no sé nada sobre los Carnoyacs- cruzó los brazos.

-Mmmmm… a ver…-suspiró- este carnoyac es de tipo agua así que se defiende y ataca con el mismo; y, que yo sepa, tú tienes una esencia de rayo, por lo tanto puedes vencerlo usando adecuadamente tu esencia- explica.

-¿Qué?, ¿esencia?, ¿qué es eso?- pregunta con cara de extrañado- yo no sé que es eso y mucho menos se usarlo- aclaró él.

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio eres un Oycagua?- interroga ella.

-Oye claro que si lo soy y no tengo la culpa de que no sepa sobre eso- exclamó.

-De que lo eres, es seguro, debido a tu tonto comportamiento- susurró a lo bajo para que su compañero no la escuchara.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar alguien los observaba...

Bueno, no me maten! hace cuando que deje de lado los fanfic, apenas si los esto empezando a leer otra vez!

y ya sé, fue aburrido el cap. pero bueno es lo hay T^T


End file.
